


Strawberry Shortcake : Mad Tea Party Adventure

by Sour_Peaches_Mirai



Series: Strawberry Shortcake : Mad Tea Party Adventure [1]
Category: Strawberry Shortcake - All Media Types
Genre: Magical Girls, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Peaches_Mirai/pseuds/Sour_Peaches_Mirai
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake and her little sister, Apple Dumpling lives in an orphanage along with other children. She has many friends and is happy there. Little does she know, that she is actually the descendant of her mother, who was a magical girl, who used to fight the Jester, a very mischevious girl, who betrayed Wonderland and is responsible for many troubles in Berryville and around the world, and children's disappearences. She, along with her friends must protect their world and stop the Harlequin before it's too late !
Series: Strawberry Shortcake : Mad Tea Party Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140254
Kudos: 1





	1. The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry Shortcake and her little sister, Apple Dumpling live in an orphanage along with other children. Each child lost their families in many different ways. Strawberry seems to get along with the other kids. A new life is waiting for her in this special day!

It's not a gentle day for rain. Two kids were left in the world. The little girls were walking on the muddy path, hoping for somebody to come and help them. The weather was too cold and too stormy for theese children to go for a walk. Especially if the walk takes all day. The two girls have lost their way, since their footsteps got erased by the rain. After the long, muddy road, the girls have found a railway. Prehaps this could guide them. Apple Dumpling was already exausted and impatient.

\- How long is this gonna take ?

\- I'm not very sure, her older sister, Strawberry Shortcake replied. Maybe if we follow the railway, we'll get back to Berryville. 

This trip feels like if they were walking forever. None of them remember since when they started to walk in a world that's bigger than their backyard, in a very sad day where their family vanished, like it was all just an illusion. All they know is that they must find a way back home. Wouldn't it be nice to go back home, and stay in their loving mother's arms. The sweet memories of the times the girls used to play in the sunflower fields. And at night, they used to count stars. Good old days... It's a shame that all good things come to an end.

The sky got darker as the trip goes on. Until... they found a house. A huge house surrended by strawberry fields, near the railways. And there were a lot of children playing with dolls, playing sports, or just walking around. A lady came next to the lost ones and asked : 

\- Are you girls lost ?

Strawberry remembered what happened. 

She, and her sister had to escape their house, that was burning down. It was an accident that one of them have caused. The flames devouring the sunflowers and the berries. The worst of all : The mother didn't got out of there... She wanted the girls to stay alive, so she got them out of the house as the flaming house fall on her. The kids got out at the worst hour, where the house was almost burnt down. And so, there lies the ashes from the mother, and the house from their dear childhood. 

\- Oh my, do you know at least where your dad is ? 

\- Our dad ? Strawberry and i don't know him... 

None of the sisters have a memory of their dad. Not even a single one.

So it turns out, they now live in the orphanage. The lady was so kind to them... and to the other kids ! Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumpling will stay among the girls - Girls and boys are separated : the girls stay in a floor while the boys stay in another.- 

When they came in the girls bedroom, many girls greeted them. All of them were wearing white lace dresses and school shoes. It almost feels like a homogeneous crew. Strawberry wasn't adapted to this kind of place. She felt very confused. A group of girls came to her and her sister. 

\- You are new here, right ?

\- Y-Yes, yes i am. 

\- Welcome to your new home !

The group seem very friendly. A girl introduced herself. Her uniform dress was messy and the sleeves were rolled up. 

\- My name's Peppermint Fizz. And you ?

\- I'm Strawberry Shortcake, and this is my sister Apple Dumpling. Nice to meet you !

Then, Peppermint introduced the other girls : Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, Peach Blush and Blueberry Muffin.

*** 

The next day...

The kids were playing outside. Peppermint Fizz and Strawberry Shortcake were still talking in this gloomy afternoon, as they walk around the sunflower fields. They told each other stories about their lost families, their favorite hobbies and many other things. 

\- So, how did you get here ? 

\- My house got burned down, and... my sister and i had to get away from home. We then got lost, away from Berryville. We walked in a very muddy road, for many hours. 

\- Well, that sucks... 

\- And at the end of this walk, we followed a railway, that brought us there. 

\- Did your mother escape ? 

\- No, she didn't... 

A little later, Strawberry joined Peach Blush and Blueberry Muffin in the playground.

\- Hi Peach Blush !

\- Hi Strawberry ! 

Blueberry was too busy laying on the apple tree while reading her books. She knew Strawberry was there, but she didn't say anything. Not even a "hello". She just waved at her and got back to her beloved book. 

\- Blueberry ? Are you ok ?

\- Blueberry Muffin is not a very social one. She's usually quiet and prefers to be on her own.

Of course, she had an introverted nature, However, she wasn't bothered by anyone's presence around her. Not even adults. 

\- Hey, Strawberry, nice necklace you have ! 

\- Thank you very much, Peach Blush ! My mom gave it to me on my birthday !

\- You can call me Peaches, Peach Blush replied. 

Peaches and Strawberry were making friendship bracelets toghether. She is a calm and gentle girl, a really nice person to be around. She, and her best friend Lemon Meringue make jewelery very often. Sometimes a few earings, some thread necklaces with pearls lovely charms and even bracelets. Once they were done, they decided to give them as a gift.

\- You did very good on your first bracelet, Lemon Meringue said. If you practice enough, i bet your bracelets will look prettier ! 

\- Oh, and by the way, i'll give this bracelet to you, Strawberry. 

Peaches gave Strawberry the bracelet that she just made. 

*** 

It was night time, all the kids were sleeping in this quiet night. Nothing could disturb the peace... couldn't it ? 

Strawberry heard a weird noise coming outside of the bedroom, a noise that kept her awake. She got out of the room, without making any noise, to see what's going on. she turned on a lamp and, she saw an intruder. A girl, quite older than her, dressed as a clown, standing in the hallways and staring at her. Strawberry Shortcake was worried. Many things looked wrong. Who's that girl ? What is she doing here ? Where does she come from ? What does she want from her ? 

The moment the little girl blinked, the clown girl was gone.

\- Where did she go, she thought. 

\- What are you doing here, at this time ?

Strawberry looked behind her, it was the lady from that afternoon. 

\- Ms Cinammon, i heard a weird noise and i did not knew what it was... 

\- It's probably some punks playing their games again. No need to worry about it. Now, go back to sleep, jelly bean. 

Outside of the orphanage, the clown girl was there, laughing on her own. 

\- So you must be Strawberry Delight's descendant, she monologued. We'll see if you are as brave as she was. I hope to face you someday, Strawberry Shortcake. 

She entered the rabbit hole and didn't came there since.


	2. The rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years later, Strawberry Shortcake is now 16 years old. She is more adapted to the life in the orphanage and made more friends. Despite all of that, she still thinks about the weird encounter with the clown girl since she was little. However, this night, she finally learns the truth : the clown girl belongs to the Wonderland, the place where her mother, used to fight her. She also realizes that she inherits her mother's role as a magical girl.

Seven years have passed, and Strawberry Shortcake is now more adapted to her new environement, and she made a lot of new friends. 

In this cold day, Strawberry and her friends were playing in the snow. Some kids build snowmen, others were throwing snowballs at each other. She and Frosty puff were skating on the frozen lake. When it comes to skating on ice, Frosty is not only skilled, but she also does some amazing acrobatics. 

\- Wow, Frosty ! You are so talented !

All the others cheered Frosty for her skillful moves. Some of the kids were shivering in this cold weather. They don't like winter. Especially Watermelon Kiss ; she prefers to go out in summer, where she can swim in the lake or lay on the ground with the warmth of the sun. However, Frosty Puff really loves winter. It's the season where she can go skiing, ice skating... She dosen't like winter that much, wich makes of them polar opposites. 

\- C'mon, Watermelon Kiss, Frosty adressed Watermelon. It's not that cold !

Watermelon wasn't very amused.

Strawberry Shortcake and Frosty Puff were building a snowman a bit later. They first built the lower part. They made a simple snowball, that got bigger as they rolled it to the snowy ground. Once the snowball is big enough, they got to the next one, until they get to the head. The body of the snowman was done. For the last touch, They added rocks for the buttoned shirt, the eyes and a bright smile. And last but not least, they gave it a carrot as a nose. The snowman is now finished, they were looking for names to give to it. 

\- So... How are you gonna call him ? 

\- I think i'll call him everest. What do you think ? 

\- Alright, Frosty ! His name is now Mr Everest !

And then, someone threw snowballs at both of the girls. It was Cranberry Punch and the other boys who did it. 

\- Looks like someone is looking for a snow war, right ? 

Frosty Puff made a snowball and threw it on Cranberry face. Cranberry laughed and replied : 

\- Well, well, well... If you ask for it... 

And so, the snow fight continued, as the kids threw snowballs at each other, until they got enough. 

Strawberry Shortcake seemed to have fun with her friend until... that memory comes. The memory of the clown girl she found when she was nine years old. She still remembers this strange meeting with her. She even remembers her appearance : her circus dress, bicolor shoes, her purple hair and her sadistic face. An unsettling moment that got engraved in her mind. Her questions are still left unanswered, for seven years. The mistery goes on and on again. It kinda feels like she was asking herself theese questions forever ago. Frosty got worried about her. 

\- Are you okay ? You look like you're having a bad time.

\- I'm fine. It's just a memory that got back to me...

Strawberry didn't wanted to tell anyone, even if she trusted them. 

She went to the girls bedroom and got a sheet of paper and a color pencil under her bed. Since her incounter with the stranger, she draws every time the memory gets back. There are many drawings of the clown girl. Wether it's a close up or a full body drawing, there are lots of them. She isn't skilled at all, but the way she draws did changed as time goes by. It's still not impressive though. There are even a few drawings of her roomates from the time they were little all the way to their teen years. 

Apple dumpling entered the room, wondering what her older sister was doing all alone. 

\- What are you doing here again, Strawberry ? 

\- Oh, i'm just drawing. 

\- Can i join you ? 

\- Sure ! 

The sisters drew, for a while, some characters and made a story with them. It was pretty relaxing and fun. 

*** 

Night time. Strawberry Shortcake couldn't sleep. There were weird sounds outside the bedroom... again. She turned on the lamp and she noticed that, for some reason... her friends were gone. How can this be possible ? Could they hear it too ? The door is clearly open, so they might be checking out what's going on. So, she got out of the bedroom. The most disturbing part is that even when she tries her best to not make any sound, the slightest noise that she hears is like if somebody's folowing her. Once she went downstairs, she heard voices. Voices of young girls, Somehow familiar. Strawberry got mildly upset by it. And then, she saw a silhouette of some people. So, she turned the light to the silhettes, worried. She yelled : 

\- Alright, who are you-

It was actually her friends. They have a sort of special items such as wands. One of the girls have muted Strawberry with a magical trick.

\- Don't make a sound, Strawberry. We're trying to figure out what happened. 

For some unknown reason, there was a hole in the ground, and the windows were broken. A strange phenomenon... could this be the return of the girl Strawberry met a long time ago ? Lemon Meringue, Orange Blossom, Peach blush, Peppermint Fizz and Raspberry Torte were all analysing whatever happened there. Peach unmuted Strawberry a minute later.

\- You noticed the noises too ?

\- Yes, Lemon Meringue replied. That's why we are here, because it must be a noise from the other world.

\- This must be the rabbit hole, Blueberry said. 

Then, a sound came from the hallways : high pitched, exausted pantings and a tiny voice saying "i've got no time, i've got no time". They went to the hallway to see who was there and, they found a bunny girl, all pale with twintails as white as snow. Peppermint approached her :

\- Hey, you there, what are you doing here ? 

The bunny girl got scared. she ran away from the hallway and broke another window thanks to a magic gadget she has. Her magical item was the clock that she keeps looking at. The girls followed her all the way to the rabbit hole. Once they got in the rabbit hole... 

Many bizzare things were going on. Teapots and cards were floating ; and the cards, they could reflect the clown girl. Strawberry have directly recognized her.

\- Oh... You girls again ! And look who is here ! Strawberry Delight's enheritor, Strawberry Shortcake !

At that moment, Strawberry was speachless. That girl knows her name and even who her mother is. It feels like she was stalking her...

\- You must be new to wonderland, aren't ya ? 

\- How did you knew my mother ?!

\- Your mom never told you that she used to be a magical girl when she was your age ?

\- A magical girl ? How could it...

\- Your mom was a really brave one. I've never fought someone that brave for hundred years ! Such a shame that she failed the other magical girls...

Strawberry delight, was a magical girl when she was young. She was one of the bravest of magical girls to ever fight this other girl. Sadly, she got defeated. During the battle, she got heavily injured by the enemy's special attack. the charm was also crackled. And once a magical girl's magical charm is shattered, they are considered as fallen. Her mom's charm could still use magic, but it got extremely weak. She was still no longer magical girl. Luckily, one of her friends got it fixed, but she had to keep it for her descendant that will take her role, and thus, Strawberry Shortcake.

\- I really am excited for our battle, Strawberry ! Maybe you are stronger than your mom has ever been, or you are just a scaredy cat compared to her ! 

At the end of the rabbit hole, they were in a room, with a door, so far away from them. 

They started to walk to the door and they noticed, that the further they walk, the further it seems, and they started to shrink. So they decided to run, but it seemed like they were still shrinking. 

\- We'll never get out of here !

Peppermint got really impatient. Then, all of a sudden, the floor turned and the girls fell all the way to door. That was too bizarre for Strawberry, who went to Wonderland for the first time. 

\- What is going on here ? I hope this is just a silly dream ! 

\- It's no dream, Orange Blossom replied. Maybe this is brand new for you, since you've never been in Wonderland in your life. 

Once they opened the door, the scenario have radically changed. It was a land surrended by mushrooms talking flowers. The sky was pink and blue and there was no sun or moon. 

A strange begining for Strawberry's magical girl experience. 

The bunny girl was just among them, since they went in the hole -almost- at the same time. 

\- I'm gonna be late... Oh, why are you... 

\- No time to explain, Blueberry Muffin replied. We have to find the Jester. 

\- Alright then... I'm afraid i can't help you with that, plus i'm late to the tea party. Prehaps the Mad Hatter can help you.

\- Hold up, Strawberry interrupted. What's your name ? 

\- My name ? I'm Sweet Buns.

Blueberry Muffin got concerned

\- Where is the Mad Hatter, then ?

\- He's at the tea party, Buns said. I was already on my way to get there. 

So, Strawberry and her friends followed Sweet Buns, to the tea party. A new journey starts to the girls. Mostly for Strawberry Shortcake, in which she will become, for now on, a new magical girl.


	3. Wonderland's heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry and her friends have entered Wonderland. A surreal world built by the Jester, a mischivious girl who caused trouble to their world and stole children. They met Sweet Buns, a clumsy and easily upset girl. Strawberry Shortcake becomes at that day, a magical girl.

Strawberry Shortcake, along with her friends, were going to the tea party with Sweet Buns, who lives in Wonderland. They were following every step she takes, every shortcuts she goes trough... Strawberry's mind was lost on theese surreal backgrounds, her eyes were seduced by the strange beauties of Wonderland. Like the colorful mushrooms that glow in the dark or the colorful bubbles in the pink sky. Wonderland is sure bizzare, but this place does have it's charm. 

Two seconds later, and she snapped back to reality, reminding herself that she had to follow her friends.

\- Er... Peaches ? Do you know this place ?

\- Well yes. Me and the girls know Wonderland well. But we never went to the rabbit hole.

\- Then how do you come here ?

\- We teleport, by creating a portal.

\- So... you are magicians ? I mean, i saw you had magic wands and all of that.

Peaches laughed.

\- No, you silly ! We're magical girls. Theese are just our weapons. The magic comes from a charm, like the one of your necklace. We even transform using theese. 

Then, the forest got darker. Because of that, they didn't knew where they were going. A voice is speaking out of nowhere. Out of nowhere ? But how ?

\- Are you lost ? Would you like me to guide you ?

A smile appeared... and then, the character showed up. 

\- I am Kitty Cheshire. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you.

The cat girl's body was upside down, hanging from a branch with her tail holding it. She got down from there and landed on her feet. Nobody would be able to do such thing, to land from somewhere so high and still be able to land like that. Most people would be injured or even die.

\- Where do you want to go ?

\- We need to go to the tea party, Buns told her. We just got lost here.

\- Alright, i think i might guide you.

She looked at Strawberry Shortcake ; she was mildly concerned. Her long, wavy red hair, her facial features, they remind her of somebody.

\- You over there. Yes, you. Your face reminds me of some one i met long ago... 

\- What are you talking about ?

\- They didn't told you anything about Strawberry Delight ? Hm... i think you are her descendant, since you have her charm !

Peppermint Fizz got annoyed and interrupted Kitty.

\- Enough talking, just show us where to go already !

\- You're right, let's get started. 

Blueberry noticed something wrong.

\- Guys ! It's a trap ! Don't follow her !

Orange asked :

\- What's wrong, Blueberry ?

\- Look at her neck.

There was a mark on Kitty's neck. A red mask with a fool hat.

\- It's Jester's mark. That means that she manipulated her.

The Jester was indeed manipulating Kitty Cheshire. She often corrupt children she stole with the mark. Theese innocent infants are nothing more than her servants.

\- You're right Blueberry ! We didn't noticed at first.

The group pulled their magical weapons out. Kitty insisted :

\- Come on, follow me ! There's nothing to fear.

\- We're not falling in your trap ! It's pretty obvious that you have been manipulated to trick us !

\- Me ? Manipulated ? You're serious ? I bet that's a joke.

Then, the girls used their charms to transform. Their clothing changed from the usual every day shirts, jeans and skirts to magical-like dresses. Once they were done, theygot ready to fight the enemy.

\- I wouldn't like to fight you, but it seems that you give me no other choice.

And the battle began. Strawberry and Sweet Buns were the only ones who didn't transform ; Buns was already in her magical dress and Strawberry didn't knew what was going on, neither what she had to do.

Sweet Buns came to her to help.

\- Strawberry ! Let me help you.

The crew tries to attack, but their opponent is extremely fast and sneaky.

The result ? Just when she was running away from Kitty's guts, she got caught tied up by her long tail.

\- Ack ! Let me go !

\- You silly... You have nowhere to run now ! You can try to scream for help, it's no use !

\- Strawberry !

Orange got distracted by her friend caught by the enemy. 


End file.
